24 Horas
by Yue93
Summary: Sexo, Lujuria y pasion eso es todo lo que desencadena Edward con una peculiar peticion, ¿que pasara ? cuando Bella tome el contro de la situacion y diga "Mi juego, mis reglas"


**One Shot**  
><strong>24 horas<strong>

muero, me estoy muriendo, como es posible, dios, me escapare, si eso hare, me escapare de él, si, a quien engaño lo amo demasiado, para huir, si lo que yo realmente quiero es al contrario pasar cada momento de mi vida, con el pero díganme quien en su sano juicio, le diría a una mujer, Tienes 24 horas para lograr, seducirme y hacer algo mas, dios como que algo mas, obviamente sé que es ese algo mas, pero como se atrevió a pedirme, está loco o que, si él está loco, y yo aun mas por amarlo, voy a llorar, no ni te atrevas, es mas lo considerare como una reto, Edward Cullen caerás ante mí.

Todos aquellos pensamientos irracionales, se me pasaron por la mente, a tal petición, pero aunque, en primera instancia me negué ahora, es personal, aunque, que puede ser más personal, que esto, jajajajaja dios, ahora estoy pensando disparates.

Luego de a verme calmado un poco, y a ver recordado las palabras de Edward, y mis pensamientos, decidí ir de compras, tenía mucho que hacer y mucho que planear, como por ejemplo, lo que usare, que hare, etc. Pero estoy segura que será una noche inolvidable, para ambos, y esta me las pagara aunque o disfrutare a mi manera claro.

Después de visitar, unas cuantas tiendas y de ir al súper mercado, me dirigí al apartamento, a arreglar todo a la hora que Edward siempre llega, después de arreglar la habitación, llego la hora de arreglarme yo, me di una ducha, me puse un regalo, algo especial, para mi Edward, y me maquille bastante fuerte en los labios y un poco de delineador, nada más.

Y a las 6:00 pm escucho la puerta de la entrada y como es de esperarse Edward entro en ella usando su vestimenta de trabajo, yo Salí y me quede en el medio del umbral de la puerta y al verme, trago en seco, y puso los ojos como plato y por dios como siempre algo en su pantalón cobro vida, y solo con verme vestida así, jajaja me reí para mis adentros, y lo que le espera.

Yo le sonreí pícaramente y le pregunte: "te gusta"

Y vi como hacia un gran esfuerzo por quitarme la vista de mi cuerpo y mirarme a la cara para responderme "este, si yo, a mi te queda, genial, me gusta"

Jajajajajajaja, una oración bástate incoherente a decir verdad, pero creo que no se lo esperaba, bueno no lo culpo que hombre en su sano juicio, no se inmutaría, a ver a una mujer con un corsé semitransparente, con un hilo, de igual transparencia con bordados y ligueros todo en color blanco, dejando al descubierto mucha piel, y dando un efecto muy sexy, bueno eso es lo que opina su pantalón que revivió.

Edward volvió a tragar saliva y a decir incoherencias, al tratar de preguntarme porque estaba vestida de esa manera en medio del pasillo yo le respondí: "Te estaba esperando, recuerda tengo una petición que cumplir"

Después de a ver tomado una gran bocanada de aire y que sus ojos se tornaran de lujuria él se me acerco y me dijo al oído: "que estamos esperando".

Yo pensé para mis adentros este juego lo podemos jugar dos y le respondí "Yo estoy al mando ok"

Jajajaja dios su cara fue un poema, y él se separo un poco y yo camine unos pasos acercándome y me puse detrás de él y saque un pañuelo rojo que tenia sostenido a mis corsé y le vende los ojos,

Y le dije: "jugaremos un juego ok, será mis reglas te explicare al entrar a nuestra habitación", Después de asegurarme que no veía nada y que cuando intento caminar a nuestra habitación se haya estampado con una pared, lo agarré por la mano y le dije: "déjame ayudarte"

Y lo guie a nuestro cuarto teniendo cuidado que no se estampara una pared nuevamente.

Al entrar la habitación, sonreí para mí misma al darme cuenta que me había quedado todo mejor de lo que pensaba, en la habitación había esparcido en el piso muchos cojines, muy suaves, cubriendo en su totalidad este, además de eso habían velas, rosas, la habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente, las ventanas que daban a las áreas verdes, un cielo estrellado y una hermosa luna, además había comprado un juego se sabanas de color rojo, para que combinara con todo lo demás.

En eso me dirigí hacia Edward acostándolo sobre los suaves cojines que se encontraban en el piso, le quite los zapatos y me senté en sima de él y le dije "bueno es hora que te explique las reglas del juego te parece bien".

Comencé diciendo "bueno mi amor quiero probar si es verdad, que mientras un sentido esta inutilizado, se intensifican, mas los otros, por eso mismo, te vende los ojos y te daré de probar algo, tú me tienes que contestar correctamente, de lo que estas probando entendido, si fallas a ver, ah ya se te quitare una prenda, pero si aciertas, yo será la que me quite un prenda, comprendiste".

El asistió con la cabeza y me levante de encima de él, a buscar una bandeja con comida que había dejado en una mesita, me volvi a sentar en sima de el , y tome un de comida y le dije "comencemos" el a sitio, y le di aprobar, al principio arrugo la cara, y sonreí, porque conocía ese gesto, No tiene idea de lo que comió, en seguida le pregunte sabes que es y el frunció el seño, haciendo un puchero y yo dije:

"eso quiere decir que no"

Y él me respondió "qué carajo me distes"

Y yo solté una carcajada y le respondí "mi amor es fresa"

Y el "que, no exijo repetición"

Y yo "lo siento, no adivinaste" y me seguí riendo. Me levante de enzima él y le quite la chaqueta del traje que tenia puesta, para así continuar con el juego.

Estaba vez, escogí al azar nuevamente y como era de esperarse fallo, y me eché a reír a confundir patilla con uvas , definitivamente su sentido del gusto, es pésimo inmediatamente comencé a desabrochar su camisa quitándole muy lentamente cada botón, y que descuidadamente, tocando su piel desnuda con mis dedos, muy suavemente haciendo así que se estremezca, y sintiendo entre mis piernas, el bulto que es su pantalón, riéndome para mis adentro, luego de quitarle la camisa, me dispuse a continuar con el juego esta vez, dándole de comer un kiwi y como me lo imaginaba, fallo, decidí quitarle las medias, en vez del pantalón, para no dejarlo desnudo tan rápido.

"Bueno cariño como has fallado, en cada una de las comidas vamos a darte una oportunidad ok" le dije apoyándome de mis rodillas quedando frente a frente claro, el no lo sabe ya que esta vendado.

En ese momento me acerque un seno, colocándoselo en la boca, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente, de lo que era porque enseguida intento sujetarme la espalda para que no me levantara, pero logre zafarme y parándome para lograr preguntarle.

"Por tu reacción me doy cuenta que sabes lo que probaste o me equivoco"

Con una flamante sonrisa, me respondió "Claro que se, las reconocería de lejos, me distes a probar un seno, para ser mas especifico un pezón".

Rodee los ojos por lo pervertido que era pero no me dejo terminar mi pensamiento ya que enseguida dijo "una prenda menos, haciendo señas que me quitara el corsé".

Como lo prometí me lo quite, pero no iba a permitir que el me ganara es mi juego son mis reglas y lo iba a ganar YO".

Volví a tomar comida y dársela a probar y al darse cuenta que era comida, frunció el seño en señal de desacuerdo y haciendo así que soltara una carcajada por semejante actitud de niño malcriado, ósea.

Como era de imaginarse no tenía ni idea de que era la fruta que comió, que en este caso fue una manzana, y sin perder el tiempo me dispuse a quitarle el pantalón, muy lentamente, le quite el cinturón, el botón y baje la cremallera, rosando intencionalmente, su miembro, logrando así que se tensara, le termine de quitar lentamente el pantalón, y me dispuse a darle de probar, pero esta vez le estampe mis labios a los suyos, y eso era algo que claramente no se imagino porque se quedo petrificado por unos segundos para luego corresponderme el beso con más intensidad, me aleje y él se quejo, tratando de agarrarme fuertemente pero lo amenace que si me volvía a tocar lo iba a amarrar de la pata de la cama y fue que se quedo tranquilo y le pude preguntar que era, y el claramente me respondió que eran mis labio, en seguida me quite el hilo de maya de encaje que tenia puesta para hacer la ultima probada que claramente iba a hacer comida para así lograr que perdiera sus bóxer, y así mismo fue, le di a probar mermelada de fresa, y no sabía que era, así que me dispuse inmediatamente a quitarle el bóxer, muy lentamente, rozando su miembro, bien erecto por el juego, aunque vamos a estar claro, el juego no había comenzado y él se encontraba en esas circunstancias, luego de que termine de quitárselo,

Edward dijo "El juego se ha acabado"

Y yo respondí "No esa era una parte, ya probamos el sentido del gusto, a al cual me di cuenta que es muy débil, ahora vamos con el sentido del tacto ".

No lo deje decir palabra porque nuevamente lo bese, fuertemente, a la cual nos quedamos un buen rato, besándonos mutuamente, este era un beso lleno de pasión, lujuria, deseo, de continuar, pero me frene porque las manos de Edward estaban en lugares indebidos y no era la idea, así que me pare, Edward obviamente se quejo y cumpliendo la amenaza antes dada por a verme tocado, le amarre las manos de la pata de la cama, y que conste que yo se lo advertí.

Luego de a verlo amarrado comencé a besarle el cuello, y a bajar por su pecho dejando un rastro húmedo por donde mis labios, pasaban haciendo, que él se erizaba completamente, continúe besándole el pecho bajando aun mas y mas, hasta llegar a su miembro que al primer contacto con mis labios, Edward se estremeció, y proseguí, con besos muy lentos, por todo, haciendo que se estremeciera, mas y mas, logrando varias risas divertidas, de mi parte, al hacer varios intentos se zafarse, de las ataduras, pero no lo logro, ya que lo amarre con esposas, a la cama, ya que eso fue lo más fuerte que considere para que él no se soltara, lo malo es los rastros que quedaría en la cama, por todos aquellos esfuerzos de soltarse.

Continúe besándole todo el cuerpo una y otra vez y cada vez que me topaba con su miembro lo hacía mucho más lento, que antes hasta que me acerque al oído y le susurre

"Terminamos con los preámbulos, vamos al evento principal".

En seguida me puse de pie busque las llaves de las esposas, y lo desate arrancándose las vendas de los ojos y agarrándome con fuerza y estampándome sus labios a los míos, besándonos mutuamente, acariciándonos, tocándonos, con deseo y lujuria, hasta que nos subimos a la cama y ya lo demás es historia.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí en los brazos de Edward, y el continuaba dormido, lo bese fuertemente, y enseguida se despertó, después de varias carisias de mi parte, y muchos besos, a la cual fueron bajando mas y mas desde su cuello hasta, su miembro y al darme cuenta que su erección no pasaba de desapercibida me levante y él se quedo asombrado por mi repentina negativa, dirigiéndome al baño a darme una ducha, al salir, el ya estaba levantado, esperando que yo saliera del baño para meterse, pero me di cuenta que su erección había disminuido, así que me acerque y lo seduje nuevamente, sorprendido de nueva cuenta por mis actos, hasta que después de que estuvimos vestidos y volviera a quedarse petrificado por mi elección de lencería que era un numerito bastante revelador, pero esta vez era un bracear, tanga de encajes y ligero todo en color negro, estuvimos listo para salir, aunque él seguía con un pantalón algo abultado, por mis constantes seducciones él se me acerco y me dijo.

"Qué coño pretendes, quieres que me vaya para la clínica de esta manera"

Yo solté una carcajada por sus palabras y le respondí "Si, eso pretendo y esto todavía no comienza no creas que porque estaremos en el carro te dejare tranquilo, No estás muy equivocado y lo bese, acariciándole muy suavemente, la parte más abultada de su pantalón"

Jajajajajaja su cara de sorpresa fue impagable ni pensar, de toda la lencería que compre para todo este mes, tengo como para usar tres diarias como el corpiño, tanga de encaje mas el liguero todo de color negro, y el top negro con rojo semitransparente con la tanga tranparente todo de encaje en color negro y el bodi de encajes negro con delicados toques en rojo son ejemplos claros de lo que le espera.

Al separarme me respondió "Que intentas lograr con esto"

Simplemente le dije "Esto es una pequeña venganza por, tu petición de hace dos días, y esto no se limita a hoy, llegaran al trabajo con una erección e iras a todos lados de esta manera, por un mes, por pervertido ok".

Su rostro fue un poema después de a ver escuchado mis palabras, yo simplemente solté una gran carcajada, y pensando entre mi Este va a hacer un muy grandioso mes"

**Fin **


End file.
